Lovers Ghosts
by Saiyura
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are swept up on a beach and meet two strange people. They look like them, though they don't act like them. Zoro meets someone whose polar opposite of him and Luffy, he thinks his is a really nice. Wonder what is happening. OC/OC no yaoi R


**Before you continue there is no yaoi. The characters (oc) have been taken from my translations on some other story I have done. Luffy and Zoro were just used because I just did this out of random and I didn't know WHO I would put in it.**

**I do not own One Piece I did then Zoro would be Gay and Luffy would be girly. haha Jk.**

* * *

The pain made it all too real as Luffy tried to pull in a deep haggard breath. His mind was still sluggish and he couldn't figure out how he lived through a fall into the ocean during a horrible tidal wave that had swept away all of his Nakama in different directions.

He had tried so hard to grab onto one of them, trying to pull them towards him as he extended his reach but each time his limbs would snap back to him sending him hurtling faster into the oceans raging embrace. Now, looking at the sand that held the hint of a summers morning creep into his eyes as he lifted the tired lids to exam where he was did he feel a deep heavy pressure on his chest before he saw in front of him a sword that belonged to Zoro.

If he was not mistaking he could see the hilt of Kitetsu. His mind came more and more awake as he looked at it and started feeling a pull. As if the sword was telling him to 'Pick me up'. The craving and desire crew more intense as he worked hard on making the desire fall back into the dark cave in his mind where it had come from.

Yet it still called to him, almost a soft whisper of a lover. It worried him more and more before he felt something once again heavy on his chest. Of something warm being pressed to his chest all the while pushing him down to the ground. Harder with each heave and rib cracking force before he started coughing. It felt horrible to feel this against his aching chest but he knew what it was.

Someone was trying to make him breath or was at that point that he realized that he wasn't breathing. That he was fading into a black void that started tugging at his vision before he noticed a hand stroking his face. It was something new to him before he felt his chest expanding before soft lips where pressed to his

It called forth a blush that made him almost cough into the strangers mouth again as they gave him CPR again. Their lips where soft and it made him feel a little tipsy for some reason he could not explain.

"Hang on." the voice was soft, almost a whisper against his ear before he felt a spasm being sent from the middle of his stomach out wards, making him cough violently before he curled into a ball on his side with the help of the hands that had supported his back while rubbing small circles into the soaking red clothe, the other hand in his hair doing the same thing.

It was calming and it quelled his coughing almost instantly before he heard the voice again saying encouraging words. It was new to him; he had to say, before he tried to turn onto his back again feeling a sharp pain in an area of his ribs. It sent a slight fear into his heart. He had broken a rib, he was positive of it.

"Shush. If you move around too much I won't be able to help you." the voice was calming, pushing past his fear and showing him some sort of light that made him sigh before he forced his eyes open with what little strength he had after a battle and deadly swim with the ocean on the grand line.

It was a woman. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black but in the light they did look black. She had a half cesent under her left eye like he did, though it looked as if it had never been stitched up and had scarred over badly. Her lips pulled into a smile as she stroked his hair before gripping his shoulders with two firm hands and pulled him slowly up into a sitting position.

He felt nauseated at the sudden, though soft and hardly much of an assent, as he was sitting horizontally. "Shush, don't worries, the dizziness with fade, but you have to be careful." Luffy only nodded before he leaned into her embrace, feeling her warmth encase his cold and stiff muscles.

He felt safe and he knew that this person was an ally not an enemy. "I need to go grab your sword, so I need you to try to stay sitting up, if it feels too much of a hassle tell me now, okay?" Luffy blinked before he felt her moving away. Instantly he felt his back trying to give out on him before he nearly collapsed onto his back. Yet her hands stopped him before setting him gently down. "I think I expected too much out of you." she sighed, her voice sounded down casted before she walked away.

All Luffy could do was watch her as his eyes tried to close. His mind told him to tell her that if she touched the sword it would kill her; after all, that was what Zoro said it would do. The sword liked Zoro but not anyone else. So... watching her bending down in her low cut pants that were torn into tatters and her once bright red jacket turned into a sleeveless vest like his, though obviously more for a woman then a man simply because he would have seen her breasts by the huge gaps in the sleeves. The sleeves, or shoulder section, of the jacket where tight fitting. As where the jacket and pants. Tight fitting so he could see every curve, every movement. Just everything on her as she swayed her hips.

Her hands, gripping the blades handle and pulling it with decisive movements and a strong grip out of the sand before she collapsed onto her back as it slid out of the sheath and flinging into the air.

Luffy almost screamed she fell onto her back looking wide eyed up at the falling sword that rotated slowly and a clear head shot. Fear ripped through his stomach as he tried to shout out before he looked at her face as the sword landed blade down next to her neck.

A nervous giggling came from her before a full blown laugh, "I can't believe how close that was!" she spoke as she rose up, a tear drop rolling down her cheek before she bent on all fours to examine the sword. "I don't think it likes me much." her smiling face turned into a grim line before she looked at Luffy who watched in curiosity.

He could see that she mistook it as him worried for 'his' sword. Though Kitetsu kept screaming at him angrily to pick him up, almost cursing him, before he shuddered. Zoro's sword was creepy. Until the sword started humming before Luffy spotted the blood dripping down his edge. His eyes shot up to look up into the woman's face as she looked entranced by the blade before giggling again and withdrawing her hand to grip the hilt again. Kitetsu didn't seem to mind this time. He seemed pleased with her offering, though Luffy didn't know how long it would please the blood thirsty blade.

"Sorry about getting your blade dirty, but... It's cursed right?" Luffy nodded before wondering if he was encouraging her misunderstanding.

He really needed his voice back to explain what was happening and that that sword was NOT his. Though, when she pulled the scabbard out of the sand Luffy noticed that she drizzled more of the blood dripping the her sliced hand onto the sword before she sheathed it. "Uh, well I guess we should head more inland, have to gather food and some shelter for you." Luffy nodded, those two things were important and he knew it, after how many times Luffy was thrown into jungles and dangerous situations like this.

She giggled before pushing him back into a sitting position and moving precariously into a crouch, having her back towards him, before she pulled his thin rubbery arms across her neck and using her-now he noticed that she ripped her shirt around her stomach- to tie her hand into a knot, hold them there around her neck.

Again she giggled before she leaned back, again careful not to lose her balance, and scooped up his legs before in one movement was standing. She had stayed in one spot allowing him to adjust before starting to move deep into the forest. Her flowing movements and swaying of her hips in an almost rocking motion had quickly lulled Luffy asleep as his hands tightened around Zoro's sword that she had also tied with that clothe.

Luffy Luffy Luffy Luffy

He groaned out in pain as he turned onto his stomach before felling something move him back onto his back. He repeated the process again only to have the same results. IT was starting to become annoying. He opened his eyes to glare at whoever it was before he blinked again. He looked at the man that squatted down to his level and smirked into his face before he stood up and laughed.

Zoro watched as the light from the falling sun send dark shadows across the man's face before he turned back to look at him again. A twinkle in his eyes, dark green, almost a black but the hint of red lingered at the edges as if something demonic was trying to be set free. He looked at him a few more seconds before the man grew a cocky smile on his face. He looked like he was about to enjoy some fun. Whatever it was he didn't like it.

"So, come here often?" Zoro nearly blanched at the over used pick up line before the man laughed and keeled over from the effects of obviously over laughing attack. "Sorry, she told me to say that. Said I would laugh hysterically at your face. She's always right about that too." he gave a soft exhale of breath before he stood up again to walk the few steps back to him and squatted once again to look into his face.

Zoro could now see the green hair, darkened by the falling sun before his clothes. They were torn and shredded. What he assumed used to be a haramaki, though he was not sure its color before, was tied across his forehead and mid biceps. It was almost like looking at a mirror, only this person was obviously living in some dangerous situations all the time for his clothes to be so out worn and in disrepair.

"Hey, a picture would last a lot longer." Zoro only nodded, though he almost winced at it as it hurt his neck. "Oh, yeah, um..." the man looked off to his right, at the setting sun, before back at him."I found a sword... white hilt, is it yours?"

Seconds passed before he almost jumped up and screamed at the man to give him his sword before the white hilt was shoved under his chin before the man's rough hands gripped his jaw prying open his mouth before shoving the hilt into his mouth and slamming it shut. "Hold onto that for me." Zoro blinked several more times and he coughed trying to get breath into his lungs. What he didn't expect to happen next was to be heaved onto the man's back before he started moving before Zoro's woozy and fuzziness to subside.

He felt horrible and the constant rough motion that the man traveled, fast, brutal, and clumsy at times, before he then reached a camp where-after the sun had vanished for nearly an hour- before he spotted the warm fire in the center of the camp and a woman cooking with a wooden, obviously handmade, before turning to look up at them and a twinkle in her eye.

"Finally you arrive." she looked at Zoro over the man's shoulder before smiling softly and a little nervously at him. "Oh, sorry, I just got back; dinner won't be ready for a while. So..." Zoro couldn't help but feel that she was almost like Luffy. Looked like him, acted like him from what he could see and he seem to find her soothing.

Apparently so did the man. His body relaxed as he looked at her, heard her speaking. "Sorry, he slept longer then I thought he would." She nodded at him before pointing towards the tent; he inhaled before he looked at sleeping boy. "You got him already! No fair!" Zoro looked at the boy before he felt something jar in him. The knowledge that Luffy was safe, that Luffy was right here.

"Luffy." he said in a pathetically weak voice that sounded hoarse and misused. The boy didn't move at all.

The woman stood up from the pot and walked over towards them, drawing Zoro's attention before her eyes went wide. "You use a sword also?!" he blinked. He was the only one who used a sword amongst the straw-hat crew. "And it's white!" she smiled before she waved the man off to set him down.

Zoro, after he was set down all too roughly, looked to see Luffy cuddling a sword that had Zoro pale as a ghost. Kitetsu. Yet, what scared him even more was that it was purring in his embrace. It seemed to be drunk and it worried him.

Kitetsu seemed to be HAPPY in Luffy's arms. If there was something he didn't know it and it was something he would definitely look into later. For now he had to force himself from his body trying desperately to sink into the softness of what the man placed him on. It was lulling him to sleep and it wasn't easy to force his eyes to watch what he was seriously starting to think of as his alter self.

They both looked like him and Luffy, though attitude wise was not and it was starting to scare him a little, though he would never say it.

"Hey," Zoro looked up to see his self walking over to the stretching alter Luffy before he noticed, she didn't seem to 'stretch' like he did. "Sam, do you think we'll ever return home?" the man now known as 'Sam' leaned down and kissed her neck softly.

"Don't worry, we'll get back, I know we will." it was almost a whisper but Zoro heard it still. He could feel the stress around them before they pulled a way, though hesitant, before she looked at them. Her cheeks turned red before she went back to the cooking. Sam didn't waste any time to look at what she saw before he grinned at Zoro and he laughed.

"I really don't think you should eaves drop Marimo." Zoro felt a twitch emerge before Sam was hit over the head by the woman.

"Shut up Marimo, your one too." Sam laughed before nodding his head, taking a step back until he hit a tree.

"Yeah, I'll do that love." Zoro dead panned. She had him tame as a cat! "Oi shut up!" Sam turned to him, for Zoro had obviously snorted with humor. Zoro caught the glance as she rolled her eyes at the both of them before scooping up food into four bowls and balancing them easily on her arms.

She had very good balance, he noted. "Sam, here. Zoro, here you go. Oi, oi." not having a hand free to nudge the boy a wake Zoro could see her temptation to kick him, only... she placed his food next to him before she violently started shaking his shoulders. "WAKE UP!" Zoro winced at her volume and looked to see Luffy's head hit her chin and sending her skidding.

"FOOD!" Zoro and Sam both stared at Luffy and her before Sam growled out "Stupid mugiwara." and walking over towards the woman and helping her up, though she looked a bit pale and there was blood running down her chin from her biting her lower lip from the connection. Her mouth wasn't all the way closed when Luffy attacked her.

"'M fine." she slurred, trying to gain her bearing. Zoro turned his attention back to his captain before noticing that Sam, the woman, and he and no food left in their bowls.

"LUFFY!" he shouted out before Sam shouted out "MUGIWARA" at the same time, drawing Luffy's attention to both of them as he slurped down the last of the food in his bowl.

"Yeah?" Zoro felt it before he saw Sam attack Luffy furiously.

Zoro Zoro Zoro Zoro Zoro

Luffy barely had any time to dodge as the man, who he swore looked like Zoro, attacked him for no reason what so ever. Here he was eating, next he knew he was holding Boshi to his head, he didn't even realize he had it on!, before he was running full circle, seeing Zoro and smiling at his shocked face, before he saw the woman from earlier.

Thinking that would be the best place to hide from the furious Zoro twin he ducked behind her and stared past her arm at him as he paused in front of her and glared daggers that made his heart skip a beat in absolute fear.

His stare was a LOT like a demon in full raging mode. "You little pest." he growled out before trying to grab Luffy or his hat.

He stopped only when the woman laughed and turned to him, her fingers wiping off the blood on her lips and Luffy instantly knew why the man was pissed. The reason why he felt a bump on his head.

He hurt the woman who saved his life. Shesh, how impolite.

"SORRY!" Luffy howled before hugging her, sending them both to the ground before a snort made Luffy see Zoro's humor gaze.

"NOW you realize, Luffy." Luffy laughed a little before getting up and quickly pulling her up with him.

"Well, Luffy- I assume that is your name since he kept saying it- did you get enough to eat?" Luffy nodded, after tackling her he had noticed that she wasn't very heavy. She must have been starving... then carrying him here must have been hard. "Good, why don't you go fetch me the bowls and I'll fill them up so Sam and Zoro can also have some?" Luffy nodded before doing as he told. It felt weird to follow her orders. She wasn't Sanji, totally different than him.

After he handed them back, and getting Zoro's bowl refilled, he sat next to his first mate, giving him his bowl back full, to watch as Sam, the Zoro twin, eat and glance at the woman, who he still knew no name for, eat by just simply sipping it.

There was uncomfortable since and Luffy, for all of him, did not know what to say to break the ice for the first time in who knows how long.

Coughing Sam looked up at them before down at his bowl, "So, um, you kind of washed up on shore. Care to explain?" Luffy felt something shift next to him and noticed that Zoro had bent behind him to grab Kitetsu from his spot and put him next Wado. For some reason both Zoro and him felt Kitetsu growl. It was strange feeling Zoro's sword, but Zoro seemed to just sigh.

Obviously this happens a lot.

"It seems your sword is hungry also." She said leaning forward to grab it by the black scabbard before Zoro yanked it backwards. Obviously he didn't know Kitetsu like her blood. She sighed before she started pulling back and Luffy knew that Zoro was just being stubborn. So Luffy did the one thing he knew would shut the sword up. He pulled it out while Zoro couldn't do anything to stop him and handed it over to her.

Zoro, seeing this move, tried to grab it before it exchanged hands but held back as he saw Luffy holding it while she cut… CUT… her hand on the sword before allowing her blood to drizzle over it and Kitetsu practically mewed in delight.

Zoro was obviously stumped before Luffy handed back his sword, still bloody and smile. "Sorry, I don't feel like hearing him angry." Luffy saw the shock, which still had barely faded before, come back in full.

"You hear him?" Luffy nodded. "When?"

"Um, since I first woke up here." Zoro looked at Kitetsu before at the two beings being hospitable until he saw the woman looking at Luffy and the sword.

"So that wasn't your sword?" she asked, shocked. Luffy nodded making her sigh before Sam shrugged his shoulders at her, but obviously towards them. "I thought it was yours, due to how it kept calling to you… this is why I find cursed swords quite interesting. Always choose the one their master trusts or the next strongest person you can push."

Zoro looked down at Kitetsu before nodding. It could be true. Kitetsu only like those who were strong and Luffy rivaled him. "How can Luffy hear him?" She looked at him startled before nodding, thinking.

"It would have to be because this island amplifies ones 'inner voice'." Luffy looked confused and Zoro suddenly understood how they had been found. Luffy and he were screaming in their minds when the storm had hit and they heard them.

"Then…"

"Yes, we can feel your feelings and worries. The words come with long exposure or easily swayed by …" she waved her hand saying she didn't know a word to express it.

"Then you've been her for…"

"That is a question we are currently trying to figure out. We have been here for far to long and we do not know how to return home." She looked at Sam before smiling. "All we remember is that we are lovers, for all time and existence." She leaned on him as she said that and Zoro felt age behind their love. Almost as if it had been years.

"You should go to sleep, tomorrow your friends might come to see If you are on this island." Zoro nodded before he noticed Luffy was already fast asleep.

Trust him to do what hasn't been said yet.

Luffy Zoro Luffy Zoro Luffy Zoro

Luffy woke up with a yawn that actually made his jaw pop before he rubbed his sleepy eyes to see Zoro next to him in bandages and sleeping. He looked down on himself and noticed it was the same. Someone healed them.

"Luffy!" Nami's voice shouted as she sat down next to him only to be followed shortly after by Chopper.

"Hey Nami, Chopper. When did you get here?" Luffy looked around himself again and noticed that the place they stayed looked eerily abandoned. The tent was falling apart and the fire pit looked like it had last been used eons ago.

"Almost three hours ago. Luffy, you and Zoro were in horrible condition." Chopper said as he went to check on the swordsman.

"Huh? I don't get it. We were fine last night. Or else she would haven't let us move often." Chopper looked up and gave Luffy a curious expression before he asked,

"What do you mean? You had slight blood loss and three cracked ribs. Also a concussion. Zoro was as bad as you, though more blood loss and five cracked ribs. A sever concussion." Luffy blinked again before looking around the camp until he spotted something that made him pale.

Behind Nami stood Sam. The man looked to be laughing though no sound came from his lips. He pointed behind Chopper before Luffy looked and there stood the woman. A soft smile of her lips as she walked forward.

"I see you are feeling better Luffy." Everyone jumped, not Zoro he was still asleep.

"Who are you?!" Nami shouted, pulling out her clima pull.

"My name is Jen; I am the spirit of a deceased lover who helps those in need. My lover, Sam, and I both were swept upon this beach after a storm destroyed our ship. We failed to survive after two others became the islands victims. They killed us and fled using a raft we had spent a few months on." She smiled sadly before looking at Luffy and Zoro. "We heard them wash up on shore. It… surprised us how a like we seemed, though…" she giggled before Sam came next to her.

"You mean how obviously different we are to them." He stated before pointing to Zoro. "I am TOTALLY nothing like that Marimo." Jen laughed before looking at them all.

"Please, be safe Luffy, tell Zoro the same thing, the next Island may not be as kind as we are." Luffy smiled before Sam and Jen turned and walked off only to stop as Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brooke looked at them. Ussop at their feet having passed out already.

"They will need nourishment, we used much of their strength to keep them alive tell you came." Sanji nodded before everyone else moved to the side as they walked passed and vanished.

"Well, anything can happen on the Grand line." Robin said as Brooke laughed and looked after them and saying in a sad tone.

"Those two were the lovers of the sea, they vanished but helped out sailors, either Marine or Pirate. Those with a strong bond of friendship survived those who were out to kill the other they killed. They were given the name Nakama killers." Everyone looked at where they left before Zoro spoke making everyone look at him in shock that he had woken up during the conversation.

"I doubt it, or Kitetsu wouldn't have liked her."

* * *

Yes I know this has absolutely no Yaoi in it and it is not suppose to. Its all OC/OC love. and about Ghost haha! Dead ghost!


End file.
